Yukishiro Enishi
Yukishiro Enishi (雪代縁) also known as the Avenger of Doom: Enishi (運命の復讐者：えにし Unmei no fukushū-sha: Enishi) is the younger brother of Yukishiro Gekko, Yukishiro Tomoe and Yukishiro Hayate. He is also the main antagonist of both the Rurouni Kenshin and Mega Man ZX Shippuden Series. Appearance Enishi has black eyes (highlighted with a blue hue) and spiky white hair. He wears a Chinese-made outfit consisting of orange pants with a blue line running down each outside leg, a skin-tight dark blue tank top, and an orange jacket with blue running down the middle, blue cuffs, and a blue-lined collar. He also wears a blue half-cape and slings his watō over his back in a light brown bag. The trademark feature of Enishi, however, is his small round sunglasses he wore until they broke in his final fight with Kenshin. As a child, Enishi wore a basic outfit for a commoner of the era, and his hair was black and shorter. It is likely that Enishi wore his sunglasses to contend with the sensory overload caused by the Nerves of Insanity, which increased his sensory perception, even in its non-active state Personality When he was younger, Enishi is very indifferent to all characters except his older sister, Tomoe and Gekko, whom he deeply loves and respects. As an adult, he usually wears a facade of polite happiness while talking to the Six Comrades or others he wishes to gain their trust. He acted the same toward Paul Gekko at first in attempt to spite him, however his true feelings are soon revealed, as Enishi shows himself to hate Paul Gekko with his entire being, wanting nothing less than to make Paul Gekko go through the same hell he himself went through. It is also shown that he cares no less for his sister, seen when he laments her death and wishes to see her "smile" in his mind. After being defeated by Kenshin, his spirit is broken and he goes through depression, though he seems to be recovering from it when he is shown talking to his father. Abilities A highly skilled swordsman more than a match for Kenshin, Enishi is the master of the Watōjutsu, a sword style that he taught himself. It is composed of the speed and slashing style of kenjutsu and the strength and flexibility of the typical Chinese sword art used in conjunction with the Watō, a Chinese-made Japanese tachi. His Watōjutsu style is entirely based on offense and power, heedless of defense; he rarely attempts to block but rather counter-attacks his opponent to utilize his superior offense. Enishi's Watōjutsu, combined with his command of speed and height, proves effective in matching and perfectly countering many of the techniques in Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. Consequently, he is the only person to ever fully block a Kuzu Ryūsen; when Kenshin attempted the technique again, Enishi prevented him from even finishing the first strike. Enishi's ultimate attack, the Kofuku Zettōsei (虎伏絶刀勢 Crouching Tiger Severing Sword Rush), was even able to counter the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki, Kenshin's own ultimate attack (although this was mainly due to Kenshin being unable to execute it perfectly - when performed to perfection in their rematch, the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki defeated Enishi's Kofuku Zettōsei). In addition to his Watōjutsu, Enishi possesses the "Frenzied Nerves" (狂経脈 Kyōkeimyaku, "Nerves of Insanity"). When using this ability, the nerves throughout his entire body bulge and he becomes super sensitive to everything around him. In this state, Enishi's senses, strength, speed, and reaction time dramatically increase, enabling him to immediately react to attacks before they are performed. Consequently, his opponent is completely outmatched in every way offensively. Enishi developed this ability as a result of a continually active brain state, even when sleeping, born from Enishi's hatred for Kenshin and desire to avenge Tomoe's death. He claims it is a gift given to him by his sister to take revenge on Kenshin. However, it is a double-edged sword that lowers his defensive capabilities of being struck physically, increasing the pain greatly due to his increase nerves, as well as through his extremely heightened senses, thus it can be used against him. Background Birth and Early Life Enishi was the younger brother of Paul Gekko's late wife, Yukishiro Gekko. Enishi's mother died giving birth to him, which left Tomoe as the motherly role in his life. He loved his sister greatly, and was devastated when she accidentally died at the hands of Paul Gekko. Because of this, Enishi has hated him. with an almost inhuman passion ever since Tomoe's death, though he did hold great animosity for him even before then. In his eyes, Enrique Eggman and Hydron Eggman had taken the two children of Yukishiro Gekko. Because of his rage and extreme emotional pain, his hair turned white and his eyes turquoise. After the end of the Great Grand Civil War, Enishi left the now changed Izumogakure for Shanghai, Monoha. Enishi's arrival in Monoha was not an easy one; he frequently found himself stricken with disease, and on the border of death. However a wealthy Japanese family took Enishi in and nursed him back to health. Once he was healthy again, Enishi murdered the family in cold blood, and robbed them of any valuables. While looting, he came across a book discussing sword arts, which laid the foundation for him to learn Wattojutsu, a combination of both Japanese and Chinese sword arts. At some time, he established connections with the Chinese Mafia, and furthered his wealth. It was Enishi who sold Shishio Makoto the Rengoku class battleship. After spending over a decade in Enishi decided to return to Izumo, and began his revenge on Paul Gekko and the Galactic Eggman Empire. He recruited the help of five others: Inui Banjin, Otowa Hyōko, and Gein (who were simply mercenaries), as well as Kujiranami Hyōgo and Yatsume Mumyōi (who also held grudges against Kenshin). Family *Yukishiro Hayate- Oldest Brother *Paul Gekko- Older Brother-in-Law *Yukishiro Nyau- Son *Yukishiro Tomoe- Older Sister (Deceased) *Yukishiro Gekko- Older Sister (Deceased) *Miwa Tomoe- Niece *Kokori Gekko- Nephew *Shōjo- Niece Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon Category:Villains